


You can leave the leather jacket on..

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek is wounded, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Mentions of Jackson Whitemore, fluff with sex, mentions of Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Stiles is crushing on Derek Hale, The alpha werewolf.She has a simple request when things get nasty…Enjoy..





	You can leave the leather jacket on..

Stiles has a type.... Everyone has one I guess… She likes bad boys… She always did… She would choose Loki over Thor in a heartbeat.

  
Her first crush was Jackson Whittemore. She was 14, when he joined her school in Beacon Hills. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. He was well built, athletic and he was always the talk of the school.  
But, of course he never laid eyes on Stiles. He ignored her, even avoid her. Eventually Stiles got over him. 3 years later Jackson had a serious relationship with Lydia Martin, Stiles' best friend, who was everything that Stiles wasn’t. Lydia was adorable, beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair, a sweet smile and irresistible curves. She had style and she was one of the most popular girls in her school.

  
Stiles on the other hand…

  
Had long light brown curly hair, whiskey color eyes and moles scattered all over her body. She had big boobs and a nice ass but hid them under the long baggy marvel t-shirts and the jeans she wore all the time; she just felt comfortable on them. And she didn’t want to change for any guy… That’s why she was still virgin…And she hated it…

  
Lydia Martin wasn’t her only friend. She also spent a lot of time with her neighbor Scott McCall, who accepted her just the way she was.  
One night, Stiles persuaded Scott to take a walk into the woods. Scott was bitten by a werewolf and was turned into one.

  
The next day…Stiles met the love of her life…

  
Derek Hale an alpha werewolf the ultimate bad boy on a leather jacket... Tall, with dark hair, hazel green eyes sharp features and a killer body. Jackson and her childhood crush had nothing compared to Derek Hale. His voice sent vibrations to her body. His eyes saw into her soul. She just wanted to fall into his big muscular hands and stay there forever.  
She never talked to Scott about her crush. She knew she had no chance with the guy anyway... That didn’t prevent her from joining Scott and Derek in every chance she could; training sessions or hunting trips. She just wanted to be near the alpha; she felt clam and safe in the presence of Derek. And even though Derek seemed annoyed by her constant presence he never sent her away. She liked that.

  
One August night when the moon was high up the sky and full, Stiles was sleeping in her bed curled around her pillow with her window open. She heard a pair of footsteps and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Derek standing there scanning her with his red eyes breathing heavily.

  
She ran into him without hesitation and standing in front of him whispered. _“Derek you ok?”_ She asked with sleepy voice.

  
Then she saw his t-shirt shred and blood inside his leather jacket. She put her hand in her mouth gasping scared while her heart was beating in her chest like crazy.

  
_“I’m ok… It’s just…. scratches….”_ Derek answered back obviously in pain…

  
_“Then why aren’t you healing? Lay on bed…Now”_ She commanded and ran into her bathroom. She came back seconds later with a first aid kit in hand.

  
She found Derek laying on her bed with his eyes closed. She had pictured him in her bed so many times but never hurt. She couldn’t stand the pain she felt in her chest. She took a deep breath and came closer sitting on her bed.

  
The alpha opened his eyes following her ever move. She lifted his shirt carefully and started cleaning his wounds with care. Derek never flinched or showed any emotion, he just watched her face under the moonlight.

  
Once she cleaned his wounds, the healing process started; one by one every wound was healed like magic and she smiled looking at his eyes proud that she managed to help him.  
Derek smiled back at her; a smile she has never seen before. She laid next to him and asked. _“What happened?”_

Derek took a deep breath and said _“Someone was following me and suddenly I felt slices on my chest and then I saw the blood. Maybe it was a witch.”_

  
Stiles looked at him worried and sad whispering  _“Are you sure you are ok now? You should be more careful Der…Derek…. If anything happens to you… I… I mean Scott will be lost...”_ Stiles was bubbling. _“Can I do anything else for you?”_

  
Derek turned his body towards her, looked at her face and grinned. Then his gaze went down to her neck and he smirked; then looked lower; his eyes flared red and that’s when she realized that she was only wearing a sports bra and panties. She flushed red and hid her face in her pillow mumbling. _“You need to stop looking at me with that wolfish grin...Like NOW”_ She said and then heard Derek laughing.

  
She turned to look at him; up close he was more beautiful she thought, while she covered herself with a light blanket. The wolf laughed even louder.

  
_“I hate you”_ she whispered.

  
Then she felt strong hands under the blanket holding her and bringing her closer to a warm well-built body curling slowly beside her… _“No, you really don’t”_   Derek whispered close to her ear sending that warm familiar vibrations in her body. She made an incoherent sound like groan/moan and tried to get away from him. He didn’t let her.

  
His one hand was in her chest freeing her big breasts out and started caressing them slowly massaging them torturingly making her moan and wet… _“Der..”_ she whimpered under his caresses.  
He cupped her face with his free hand and started caressing his lips on hers placing soft kisses at first. Then he became more demanding and slid his tongue inside her mouth claiming her. He sucked and licked and moaned on her lips making both lost in each other between kisses.

  
_“We can’t, you are hurt and I... I havent done this before.”_ she gasped between breathes.

  
_“I’m ok, I just need you…If you want this..I want you baby..”_ He whispered again near her ear biting her neck leaving bruises all over .

  
She had her eyes closed clinging on him gasping and moaning his name… He left her neck and put her left breast in his mouth sucking lustfully leaving her breathless. His hand went lower and started caressing her clit over her underwear as she turned her whole body into him biting his dressed shoulder as a reflex.

  
_“Der…please … please…. Ahhhh….”_ She kept moaning in his neck as the alpha slid his fingers under her panties and started caressing her clit harder and slower. _“Mmmmm…”_   Stiles was feeling like he was in heaven; minutes from falling over the edge… And she did; as Derek slid one finger inside her enjoying her tightness.

  
_“Stiles…You are so tight baby girl…Perfect for your alpha…”_   Derek growled enjoying himself as much as Stiles did. Stiles felt his hard junk rubbing in the side of her hip.  
Once he slid two fingers inside her they groan together. After a few thrusts of his experienced fingers she cummed hard, leaving her orgasm wetness in his fingers. He moved then on top of her ripped her underwear and placed his lips on her clit. He started kissing and sucking her clit, his tongue tasting her and driving her crazy once more.  
In the meantime, the alpha was undressing himself. Removing his leather jacket, his torn T-shirt, shoes then his pants and finally his tight black boxers. Stiles was drooling at the view and whispered nervously _“Der…Can you…keep the jacket on???”_

The alpha looked at her, studying her face and smirked predatorily. _“Oh really???”_ He laughed loudly and wore it back, coming slowly on top of her again. _“Really, Stiles??? The jacket??_  
She was all flashed red head to toe and whispered, _“Shut up”._

  
_“Are you insulting your Alpha? Really Stiles do you think that’s wise?”_ Derek tried to sound intimidating, coming impossibly closer to her and got his long thick dick inside her without warning cutting her breath and smirking wolfishly.

  
He started moving slowly at first claiming the tightness of her virginity making her bleed but taking the pain away by giving her pleasure.

  
Stiles held tight on his leathered dressed back, digging her nails on the werewolf’s leather skin, trying to catch her breath between moans.

  
_“Faster”_  she whispered wanted all of him inside her again and again. _“Harder… ahh”_  she moaned, while Derek was reading her like the back of his hand.  
He knew were to touch her, where to kiss her what she wanted before she was able to form the words. She had her eyes open watching the alpha above her flashing his red eyes as he was about to cum.

  
He reached her lips giving her filthy hard wet kisses making her cum once again as he reached his own climax deep inside her. As a reflex she held him tighter between her legs and hugged him with her whole body like both their lives depending on that.  
Derek didn’t let her go either… He reached her face and caressed her cheeks.

  
_“You are mine Stiles… You always have been… And now you belong to me…Forever… I’m not letting you go kitten”_  
Stiles looked at his face and saw the alpha wolf taking over; his features were altered in that form that Stiles found him the sexiest thing on earth. His fangs were out as he broke her flesh between her neck and her shoulder.

  
She wasn’t hurt; she felt bliss, safety, like she was floating in the clouds. The alpha took her in his arms planting soft kisses on her bite mark and whispering southing sweet nothings to her ear.  
Stiles was smiling and had her eyes closed enjoying everything the alpha was giving her. Love, affection, warmth.

  
Derek whispered softly and demandingly _“Sleep kitten”_ and she obeyed closing her eyes content and exhausted. She felt asleep happy.

  
When she opened her eyes the next morning the alpha was long gone. She was still naked and felt sad when she realized she was left alone after last night.  
She reached to his side when she found a piece of paper; she felt her heart sunk in seconds; she was prepared for the worst.

  
_Good morning kitten,_  
_Your dad came early, and I had to leave. I’m sorry, I wanted to be there with you when you would wake up. Thank you for taking care of me last night._  
_Meet me today at the loft. 8 o’clock._  
_Wear the jacket, Alpha’s order’s_  
_Have a beautiful day kitten._

  
Stiles squirmed happily jumping out of the bed naked wearing the jacket and smelling it… Alpha’s sent… Stiles’ Alpha... Derek was hers and she belonged to Derek. Life couldn’t get any better….

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
